Popularity
by HarumiLove
Summary: Being Popular Can Be A Dangerous Thing. Especially With Lies, Humor, Secret Motives, And Being Oblivious. It's Hard To Finally Realize What's Been There All Along. Love, Harumi
1. Last Day

Note: Hope You Enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 1: Last Day

It's always the same with him; he never changes. I could be away from him for thirty years and the idiot wouldn't even have an ounce of maturity in him. For as long as I've known him, and that's too damn long, he's always been like this. Always.

Always rushing into things head-on without even using his head to _think_. Always yelling no matter who the person is. Always being obnoxious and annoying. Always goofing off. Always being a pain in my ass. Always, always, always.

Lord, why have you brought this tornado into my life? Have I done something to upset you? Is it because I changed the channel when that commercial came on about the starving children? Is it because I have not gone to church enough? I promise to be better! Just please…._please_ take this disaster away from me. Far, far away.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sanji! Sanji! Saaaannnjiijijijijiiiijjiii!"

"Sounds like he's excited about something."

Sanji sighs and straightens the papers into a folder that are on laid out on the desk in front of him. "I don't care how excited he is, he doesn't have to yell that loudly."

Nami brushes a stand of her hair from her face to behind her ear. Man, he loved it when she did that. Sanji just wanted to reach out and do it for her, but he knew he'd get a lawsuit on his hands. There was an unspoken agreement in their relationship and that was: NO touching. She had made that perfectly clear when she gave him a glare that would have killed him if he looked for too long. Now, this doesn't mean no accidental bumps, no no. But if he touched her on purpose, especially in the way he wanted to touch her, all hell would break loose.

"Try telling that to him."

Sanji chuckles a little. "If you are not talking about meat, I don't think anything gets through that skull of his."

Nami shared a chuckle with him before the door swung open to the small room they were in. They both look at Luffy who is panting hard and trying to catch his breath while leaning a hand against the door-frame. "I….I….."

Sanji and Nami just look at him, waiting.

"I…need meat."

Sanji quickly throws a small paper-back book that was on the table at the boy. "That's what you came in here for, screaming my name?!"

Luffy looks at the book that was thrown at him and tosses it over his shoulder, out in the hallway, uninterested.

"Hey!" Nami storms by him. "That's mine!"

"No no, listen!" Luffy protests. "I just realized that I want meant. What I came in here for is that I have some shocking news!"

"Okay," Sanji rest his elbow onto the table while his cheek rests against his hand. "I'm listening."

Luffy takes a deep breath in. "Okay, you may want to sit down and prepare yourself."

Sanji growls in frustration. "I'm already sitting down!"

The other boy grins. "Oh right."

Nami walks pass Luffy again, into the room. "So what's with all the noise?"

"Sanji did you kniow?!"

The blonde and red-head lean in closer.

"TODAY IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No shit bird-brain!" Sanji grabs Luffy in a head-lock.

Nami sighs and starts to walk away. "Honestly, wasting my time."

The blonde quickly lets go of Luffy and waves fast and hard. "Goodbye Nami! See you soon!" Ah, how he adored Nami with all his heart. She was pretty, smart, and pretty, and pretty.

"Usopp!" Luffy ran to his friend who came into the room.

"What's with all the yelling? I could hear Sanji's name being shouting all the way in my classroom."

Luffy raised his hand as Sanji pointed to him. "That was me! Usopp did you know!?"

Usopp went into the mini fridge in the corner of the room and opened it. "Did I know what?"

"That today is the last day of school."

The other black-haired boy nearly spat out his root beer soda in shock at the words. "Of course!"

Luffy frowned. "Aw man everyone knew but me?"

Sanji stood up. "Sure did. Don't forget to close the door when you're done."

"Wait Sanji!"

He turned his head.

"Don't you want to take your stuff?" Usopp shook his soda.

"I'll get it at the end of the day." With the folder in his hand, Sanji waved back at the two. "See you later."

Luffy jumped up and down with joy. "LATER!"

Ugh. So loud. Why must they be so loud? It's not as bad as some people though. At least they were his friends so he could tolerate it more. Sanji made his way through the hallways and smiled at all the girls, no matter how he felt about them. No lady is loud. Girls should not need to be loud if a man is treating them right. And boy did he know how to treat a girl. The only exception to yelling was Nami. She was allowed to yell because Luffy and Usopp, especially Luffy, are always up to no good and doing something stupid. She could yell at them and he could give them a knock on the head with his fist. Not that that taught them anything; they still did as they pleased.

"Sanji."

Taken from his thoughts, he looks behind him with smile, knowing it's a female. "Yes, my darling?" He couldn't remember her name. Heck, he's spoken to so many females, practically everyone, so he can't remember them all. He's only human after all.

The girl blushed. "I'm..gonna miss you're cooking. It was really good."

"Ah, why thank you my dear."

"And…I really appreciate the tips you gave me so that I could be a better cook myself."

He nodded. "Anytime."

"So…" Ah, she was so fragile, and delicate. He felt as though one touch of his finger could make her squirm and fall into a million hearts. "I made you something." She shoved it in his personal space, a box that is.

"Oh my, you didn't have to." As he opened the box his grin grew bigger. "It looks good!" Sanji picked up the little plastic fork that was in the container and placed some food into his mouth with grace. As soon as the food touched his tongue, his taste buds were screaming at the sensation. Not a good kind of scream, a terrible bloodthirsty scream. Too much salt. Way too much; and it was even cold. Guess she couldn't really help that but she should have made something cold or room temperature. The blonde forced the food down his throat, ignoring his body's rejections and smiled. "This is nice; thank you so much."

The girl squealed with excitement and ran away to a group of friends who were waiting, and hiding, around the corner.

Sanji ate the rest of the meal while he continued to walk the halls. The rice was cooked too long, and there was too much sauce and it was taking away the real flavor…or what was left of it. As he finished the last bite, he opened the door to his classroom before the bell rang for lunch to be over. The girls all turned their heads to him and ran up to him, shoving boxes into his face and chest. Dear God, they all made food.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With a bag full of boxes of food, and a sigh, Sanji slowly made his way down the hall. It was nice and peaceful since the day was over; the last day. Hardly anyone was left in the building except for the faculty. Everyone was excited to go home and do whatever it is that fulfills them. A lot of the guys in his classes were talking about some new game that came out. Something about shooting, and zombies, and….whatever. Sanji just needed to make a quick stop before heading home and preparing for the meal.

He stopped in front of a door that had the sign "Student Council" on it, while the door itself was ajar. "Dammit I thought I told those guys to shut the door when they were done." As he turned the corner of the wall at the door, what's in sight is a shock: a butt.

Standing up, a man turns to face Sanji, with cans of soda and a bag of food in his hands. "Hey."

"Don't hey me! What do you think you are doing?! That's _my_ stuff!"

"It is?"

In anger, Sanji storms over to him and grabs the bag. "It has my name on it!" He points to the bag. "That means it's mine."

"Huh. Didn't see that."

Sanji hangs his head in exhaustion.

"I thought everyone was gone."

The blonde was about to protest, but, it occurred to him. Maybe he was hungry and not just looking to pick a fight or steal or stop his boredom. He did look a bit hungry. With a sigh, "You can have it."

"You sure?"

Sanji waves his hand. "Yeah, whatever." He needs it more than I do.

The other man looks down at the food. "Cool."

Cool? That's all he could say was _cool_? Whatever, as long as a hungry person was fed.

The man walks to the door before stopping.

Sanji looks back at him.

"See ya."

Sanji opened his mouth but before he could say anything, he was gone. Strange. He walked over to the fridge, expecting it to be empty. There was one little box left on the top rack. He grabbed it, and headed for the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tonight was going to be wonderful. Everything was going to be perfect. Okay, maybe not perfect; it wasn't going to be that good of a night. But it was defiantly going to be special. That was for sure. It was the last day. One final day for everyone to celebrate together. Not that they were never going to see each other again, but, you know.

Sanji did think about trying a move on Nami. Nothing big; but something subtle and soft. He thought about it over and over practically all day. It was always in the back of his mind. However, he also feared that something terrible would happen as well. Nami would reject him, but not in a normal way you would think. But in a way that would crush his very heart and soul. He feared that Nami would reject him and his whole being. He feared she would stop talking to him all together and cut him from her life. He would rather keep his distance than to have that happen. But still, having the thought of Nami accepting his feelings was a wonderful feeling indeed.

Now all he had to do was go home and prepare for tonight. To prepare for this wonderful night that would bring everyone together. Sanji smiled with new-found glory and dedication. There was nothing that was going to stop him.

"Sannjiiii"

Nothing that was going to alter his mood.

"Sanji! Ji! Ji!"

Nothing…..Nothing at all….

"Saaaaaaaaa-"

"What Luffy?!"

"Hurry up and get inside!"

Sanji walks up to his front door and sighs. "First of all, I live here. Why are you rushing someone who lives here?" He puts the key in the key-hole. "Why are you here?"

The boy grins. "I was too excited to wait!"

"Couldn't you have gone to Usopp's?" They walk in the house.

The black-haired boy runs around. "Sanji your place is always so clean! No, I wanted to help!"

The other boy put his book bag on a nearby chair. "Oh?"

"Yup!"

"You want to see the meat, don't you?"

With a big grin, "YUP!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Phew." Sanji wipes the sweat from him forehead with his arm. "Everything is finally done."

"Ohhhhh man this looks so goooood!" Luffy runs from one place to the next around the dining table, admiring all of the food.

"Especially the meat?"

Luffy looks up in confusion. "Of course!"

As Sanji laughs he can hear voices outside his door. "It's open!"

His door swings open with Usopp charging in with a bag held high.

Sanji takes Nami's coat and places carefully on the back of a couch. "What's that?"

The boy grins. "It's sake!"

The blonde glares at him. "How are you going to get home?"

Nami steps in. "I have a friend that is going to take us home."

Sanji looks at the red-head. "You too Nami?"

She smiles. It's not a party without a little fun!" She waves a bottle in the air.

With a sigh and a smile, Sanji shakes his head. "Well, the food is all ready."

Usopp walks to the food. "It all smells so good! I can't wait!"

Luffy raises his hand. "I get the meant!"

Nami hits him on the back of his head. "You can't have it _all_ you twerp!"

"Awww mannn." He crosses his arms.

Yes. Tonight, will be great.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Byyyeeee Nami!" Sanji waves enthusiastically.

As Usopp and Nami leave in the friend's car, Luffy stumbles out of the house with his hands on his stomach. "Boy, I'm stuffed! Everything was great Sanji!"

"Thanks Luffy." He pulls out a cigarette from the pack in his hand.

"Aren't those things bad for you? You should quit."

Sanji laughed. "The day I quit smoking is the day you stop eating meat."

Luffy's eyes go wide. "That's impossible!" He raises his arms and shouts "I love meat!" He turns back to the blonde. "See ya!"

"Later." He nods.

Luffy stumbles, from being full, to his old, beat up car before driving away.

Sighing, Sanji walks back into his house. "This is a huge mess, thanks to Luffy." Taking a look around the room, he sees used paper plates all over the counters and table that Luffy had left for him to clean up. He didn't mind though. He fed his friends, laughed, and had fun. That was all that mattered.

After cleaning up the mess, and putting away what little leftovers there were(since they took some for themselves), Sanji felt the need for something sweet. He needed some dessert. After putting the last container of food away in the fridge, he sees the small container that he took from the club's mini fridge. He never even looked to see what it was. Taking it out, he sits down at the now empty table and grabs a fork from the drawer. Opening the container, Sanji smiles.

Chocolate cake. His favorite.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Note: To Be Continued


	2. The Club

Note: Can You See The Sorta Kinda Pun I Have I Here? lol 3 Sorry For The Mistakes In The Last Chapter ;_; Anyway, Hope You Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 2: The Club

What now? What is that piercing noise; it's painful to the ears. Turning over in his bed, Sanji sprints his arm out and slams it around on the nightstand next to him. Finally hitting his alarm, he groans and rolls over again while pulling the covers with him. With a sigh Sanji closes his eyes.

The summer had gone by so fast; it was a shame. He enjoyed the time he could spend with his friends; even if it wasn't a lot of time. He wished he could have spent more time with Nami. He was so looking forward to spending that beach day with her, but, instead she had to babysit her cousins. It was still a fun day but the thought of missing Nami in a bathing suit was indeed upsetting. What kind of bathing suit would she wear? Probably a two-piece. Yea, defiantly something that would show off all of her great curves. Or, perhaps, she'd take the innocent role and wear a one-piece. That would defiantly give him some imagination to work with. Either way, these thoughts were in Sanji's head and they made him all riled up.

Now, there was another sound that was taking him away from his wonderful and gracious thoughts. This time, it was his cell-phone. With another groan, the blonde picks up the device and looks at the screen. Luffy's huge grin was showing. "Hello?" he answered.

"Sanji! Don't be late!"

"Late to what?" This better be important for him to be interrupting his "pure" thoughts.

"For school!" Luffy makes a noise. "Geez I thought this situation would be reversed."

"Oh God!" Sanji shoots up from his bed.

"Yeah so hurry up man! I'm waiting!"

The blonde tries to change in the bathroom while on the phone. "Waiting?"

The doorbell rings constantly.

"Okay Okay! I hear you; hold on!" With a shake of his head, and a final spit from his brushing, Sanji finishes getting changed and heads for the door to open it. "Hey."

"Hey! Let's go!"

Sanji quickly grabs his book bag that is by the front door and locks the house up before catching up to his friend. "You excited?"

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to see all the food! I hope there's meat."

"For everyone's sake, I hope there is meat too."

"I just can't believe there's on orientation, like in high school."

Sanji shrugs his shoulders. "Guess they don't want anyone being totally confused on their first day."

"So, did you meet your roommate?"

"Yea, he's cool. He's a bit of a partier but we settled that the party would be out of the room."

"I haven't met mine yet. I wonder what kind of person they will be."

"Well, I wish that the dorms would be for boys and girls, you know?"

Luffy shrugs his shoulders, not caring if it was or not.

Sanji slightly laughs. Luffy will never change.

The two boys ended up at the train station just in time to get on before the doors closed. There was nowhere to sit so they just held onto the bars above their heads.

"Have you heard from Usopp recently?" the blonde asked.

Luffy shakes his head. "Nope. Not since…" He thinks. "Two weeks ago, I guess."

"Yea, same here. He must be really busy with his internship."

"He's sooo lucky! Wish I could go to another country to try their meat! I bet it's sooo tasty." Luffy starts to move his whole body in a really weird way. Weird enough that people started to stare and whisper to one another.

Sanij ignored them. "Wish I could have an internship."

"No Sanji you can't leave! Who will cook me meat like you do!?"

Sanji laughs. "I guess no one."

The train comes to a jerky stop and opens its doors. Stepping outside, there are many different kinds of trees lined up like they were leading a path to somewhere, which they were: to their University. Once the two boys reached their destination, Luffy was in complete awe at the place, claiming that he hasn't seen something so spectacular in a long time. The University building was a very big and old building but it still looked fairly new, thanks to the cleaning faculty. Luffy kept bouncing around from one place to the next like a little kid.

"Wait." Sanji says while following his friend at a normal pace. "Haven't you already been here, to put your things into your room?"

Luffy stops. "Huh. Yeah. Guess I forgot what the placed looks like HAH!"

"Geez…" Sanji shakes his head.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The orientation of the University included a long speech that had Luffy practically in tears from boredom, and had Sanji daydreaming about Nami in a bathing suit. After the speech, everyone(who were freshmen and transfer students) were to go outside and look at the different curricular activities that were at their own booths advertising themselves. Of course, there wasn't a cooking group, nor was there a meat eating group. So Sanji and Luffy had to make do with what they had and do the same thing they did in high school.

"Hello!" An enthusiastic brunette sat before them behind her booth. "Are you interested in joining our Student Counsel?"

Luffy puts his hands on his hips. "Yeah, there's no meat eating group."

"Meat…eating group?" The girl asks.

"Yeah! I wanna eat meat! Hey if we join can't we like make some rules? I want a meat eating group!"

Sanji puts a hand in front of Luffy. "Please don't mind my friend. He just…really loves meat."

The girl giggles. "I can see. Well, tell you what. If you join, and want to create rules, all you have to do is fill out a form and if the majority of the group agrees you just need to take it to the Dean to have it approved."

"Yippee! Where do I sign?!"

The girl slides a clipboard holding her forms to Luffy. "My name is Cassie, by the way."

"I'm Luffy!" He hands the clipboard to Sanji when done.

Sanji signs and hands the clipboard back to its owner. "I am Sanji. It's so nice to meet your acquaintance."

Cassie smiles. She was very pretty, Sanji declared. Her hair went down to her breasts and her eyes were a very warm brown color. Reminded him of chocolate. Which reminded him of chocolate cake. Which made him hungry.

"Are you hungry?"

Luffy's eyes gleam. "Do you have meant!?"

Cassie smiles. "No, but I can hear your friend's stomach growl."

Sanji looks surprised and embarrassed. "You...can?"

"Come on, there's some food in our room."

"Can we just leave?" Sanji asks.

The girl stands up. "Yup. It's 2:30. Now it's time for the new members to meet in their rooms and go over the club information."

"Yay!" Luffy starts running away.

The girl calls out. "Um, that's the wrong direction!"

The black-haired boy comes back. "Then which way?"

"If you'd let her lead, you'd know." Sanji extends his arm to let her walk.

"Thanks!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As the three walk into the room, the girl turns on the light.

"Woow!" Luffy looks around. "Much bigger than the one we had."

"You've been in Student Council before?"

Sanji nods. "Yeah, but our captain was this idiot," he points a thumb at Luffy "so we didn't get much done. The only reason we didn't get in trouble was because I had to step in."

Luffy scowls at Sanji.

"Well, our current captain in Ken. He's a junior so it would have to be a vote for him to be demoted."

Luffy rests his hands behind his head. "Naw that's okay, he can be captian. He was here first after all. But, once his term is over, I'll be taking over!" He grins.

Cassie smiles. "I'm sure you will."

Sanji sits down in a chair. "So who's Ken?" Her boyfriend?

Cassie sits down as well. "He's my brother. Not my real brother though. But I've known him for so long, we practically are siblings."

Sanji smiles. "That's nice."

Luffy digs around in the mini fridge on the floor. "Hey, is this the food?" He turns around with a white box in his hand.

"Luffy!" Sanji stands up.

"It's okay. Yeah that's the food."

"The boy opened it. "Ohh looks good!"

Cassie hands him a fork, and he shoves a fork-full of food in his mouth. "Yummy!"

"Ew Luffy, swallow before you speak." Sanji frowns.

Luffy does as told. "It's good. But not as good as Sanji's. No one is as good as Sanji."

"Oh?" She looks at the blonde.

Sanji shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't be so modest!"

Sanji glares at him. "Do you even know what the words means?"

"Uhhhmm….." Luffy shoves more food in his mouth. "Sorry can't answer!" He mumbles.

Sanji shakes his head as Cassie smiles.

As this peaceful moment continues, something was coming. Something no one expected or no one was ready for. It was like the shock of the century. The door to the room swings open from being slightly closed and slammed into the stopper on the wall. Only the sound of footsteps are heard while everyone else stops and stares; and Sanji's thoughts shout in his head:

'It's always the same with him; he never changes. I could be away from him for thirty years and the idiot wouldn't even have an ounce of maturity in him. For as long as I've known him, and that's too damn long, he's always been like this. Always.

Always rushing into things head-on without even using his head to _think_. Always yelling no matter who the person is. Always being obnoxious and annoying. Always goofing off. Always being a pain in my ass. Always, always, always.

Lord, why have you brought this tornado into my life? Have I done something to upset you? Is it because I changed the channel when that commercial came on about the starving children? Is it because I have not gone to church enough? I promise to be better! Just please…._please_ take this disaster away from me. Far, far away.'

"I wanna join." Zoro says as he glares at everyone.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Note: Oh MY! Zoro! You...Got Accepted To A University?! lol! Sorry It's Kinda Short Chapter orz To Be Continued


	3. Nicknames

Note: Ahh 2 Chapters In One Day!? O.O It's Cause I Have Long Breaks In-Between My Classes And Since It's The Final Days I Don't Have Anything Else To Do hahaha Less Mistakes In The Last Chapter But I Still Apologize For Them ;_; Hope You Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 3: Nicknames

"Zorooooo!" Luffy jumps up and grabs the other man in a death-hug.

The man just pats him on the head. "Hey Luffy."

Cassie quickly walks over to him and hands him the clipboard from earlier. "If you would like to join, could you please sign this…"

"Zoro." His eyes glanced around the room and when they met with Sanji's, the blonde quickly looked away. He takes the form and signs it before handing it back to her. "Here."

"Thank you very much Zoro! So," she looks at Luffy. "you two know each other?"

Luffy nods his head quickly. "Yeah we all know each other."

The girl looks at Sanji who has his body turned away and his arms crossed.

"Don't remind me."

"Aww Sanji, don't be like that." Luffy says. "It's like our gang is coming together again." He grins.

Sanji snorts. "Hah. What gang? He never even came to school."

The green-haired man starts to move closer into the room with a smirk. "Aw did you miss me that much?"

"Don't be a moron!" Sanji snaps.

"Hey I came. Just, not a lot. School sucks."

"Then why the hell are you here?!"

Cassie starts to move next to Luffy and whispers, "Hey, um, is this okay?"

Luffy waves his hand. "Yeah, they are _always_ like this. It's like, the natural way of living for them, you know?"

The brunette softly nodded her head but she had no idea what he meant, but, she figured she would find out during this year.

"Don't worry about why I'm here, just be glad that I am here; you stupid cook."

"Agh! Quit calling me that, moss-head!" Sanji slammed his hand on the table.

Stupid cook? Moss-head? Cassie started to laugh before she noticed the two boys looking at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. That's just so cute. You guys have nicknames for each other. You must be really close."

As if they had rehearsed this, at the same time they shout: "They are _not_ nicknames and we are _not_ close!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So much for trying to have a nice and relaxing first day of living on campus. No. The idiot _had_ to come here and he _had_ to be stupid enough to not go to the orientation and miss out on the information and so now Sanji has to be a tour-guide/babysitter. What really depressed Sanji, was that he thought he was smart and thought this was a moderately difficult University to get into. So if _that_ idiot was accepted, what does that say about him?

Hanging his head in disappointment, Sanji slugs around the campus.

"Hey. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Why couldn't you get Luffy to show you around?"

Zoro shifts his book-bag on his shoulders. "He was too excited for that girl to show him where the cafeteria was."

Irritated, Sanji replies. "She has a name. Her name is Cassie."

Zoro shrugs his shoulders but was behind Sanji so he couldn't be seen.

"Why didn't you just go with them then?"

"I'm not in the mood for that much hyperness right now."

"I don't really think that's a word. Guess you should've gone to school more."

Zoro glares at the back of Sanji's head. "Oh really? Well sorry Mr. Smarty-pants."

Sanji sighs. "What is it that you even want to see? We've been doing is walking around the campus with no real aim of direction."

The green-haired man shrugs again. "Dunno. I guess to my dorm."

"Which one is your dorm?"

"….I don't know."

"Jesus!" Sanji spins around and storms over to Zoro and snatches his class schedule from him. "It's right here!" He jabs his finger on the paper.

Zoro calmly takes the paper back and blinks. "No it's not."

"God dammit! Gimmie that!" He snatches it from Zoro again, only this time is frozen in his place.

"Something the matter?" Zoro grins.

"Come on. Let's go."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You gonna apologize?"

Okay, so he was wrong. Sanji was wrong. He could admit that. Well, not to that stupid head's face but he could admit it to himself in his head. He felt pretty stupid to have accused him of not paying attention and even tried to give proof that wasn't even there. Now they were waiting in the Admissions office, sitting in chairs that were against a big window. He felt bad; he did. But he couldn't say or show that to him. Not ever.

"It's your own fault."

Zoro raises his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"It just _had_ to be your bad luck that this would happen in the first place."

The other man grins. "I guess I can take that as an apology."

Sanji makes a noise and folds his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" The lady at the desk hangs up the phone.

They both look up.

"Sorry for the delay. What was it that you needed?"

"Dorm."

Sanji sighs and stands up. "What he means is, his dorm isn't shown on his schedule, and he doesn't remember which one he belongs to. So we were wondering if you could give us that information."

"Sure thing. I just need your information."

As Zoro answers her questions, Sanji stares out the window and sees all the students walking by. He couldn't help but notice the girls especially. Oh how he loved that there was not a uniform requirement in college like there was in high school. Now, the girls were free to wear whatever they wanted and how little they wanted; to a respectable degree of course. However, being behind the glass window really made him feel like an old and creepy pervert so he decided to turn around; only to find Zoro standing just inches away from him.

"Ah!"

"What are you doing?"

Sanji quickly looked away. "Uh, nothing. You get your dorm and room?"

"Yeah." He holds up a piece of paper.

'Spencerson. Good. He isn't in the same dorm as me.' Thought Sanji. "Okay, so should I show you the way?"

Zoro looks down at his paper. "No. I think I got it." He starts to walk out the door.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He shuts the door behind him.

With a sigh, Sanji runs his finger through his hair and sees Zoro standing out in the middle of the hallway looking right and left. As he picks a side and starts walking, Sanji walks out of the building. "You're going the wrong way."

Zoro turns to him. "Oh."

"Geez I'll just take you. If I don't you'll be wondering this campus for hours!"

"Thanks Sanji; you're so kind."

The blonde couldn't tell if the other man was being sarcastic or not but let it go. It didn't really matter; the sooner he can get Zoro to his dorm, the quicker he can forget about the whole messy day and sleep it all away. Maybe he'd even dream of Nami tonight. Maybe he'd have a dream of saving her from a group of filthy pirates. Yes, yes. That would be perfect.

"We're here." Sanji was surprised himself how quickly they got to the dorm. I guess time flies when you're thinking about the woman of your dreams.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, you can get to your room right? Do you know how numbers work?"

"Tch! Shut up! I can handle it from here!"

Sanji holds up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off."

"Whatever." Zoro walks up the stairs to his dorm and once the door shuts behind him Sanji lights a cigarette before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading back to his own dorm, which was just about across the whole campus. But that was okay. If he thought about Nami then the time would go by faster.

And it did. Before he knew it he was in his room. His roommate was nowhere to be found, probably out at a party. He just hoped the guy wouldn't come in loud. He didn't care if he was drunk, or whatever. He just didn't want the guy waking him up. And they talked about it and it seemed the guy respected that. Now, this will be a test to see if he will really follow through on their agreement.

After switching into his sleep clothes and brushing his teeth, Sanji gets in his bed and lays down to a soft pillow he brought from his place. He can't get a good night's rest without the right kind of pillow. It just wasn't possible. After a well-deserved yawn, Sanji quickly, to his surprise, falls asleep. And to his luck, he has the dream he was wanting:

There were screams coming from the deck of a ship as Sanji made his way through the enemies on board. Once he got to the front deck he was stopped by the captain. He was a large man with an axe in each hand.

"You shall not pass!" the captain yelled.

"Like hell I won't! You give me back my Nami you filthy creature!"

The man laughed. "Nami? I have no idea what you're talking about!" The man starts to swing his axes at Sanji.

While he dodges, Sanji yells, "Don't play stupid with me you old man!" With one final kick to the man's stomach, he is sent hurling over the edge of the boat. While trying to catch his breath, Sanji runs over to a post with Nami who is tied to it. "Nami! Nami!" As he approaches closer he can hear her voice.

"Why are you saying her name?" Zoro turns his head. "Now shut up and untie me you stupid cook."

"Ah!" Sanji wakes up with a jolt and sits up in his bed. He can hear his alarm going off in the background and tries to find it through his sleepy eyes to shut it off. Once he finally does, he sits in his bed in complete shock. What….the hell was that? Looking over, the blonde doesn't see his roommate but does see a messy bed. How could he party at night and still get up in the morning? More importantly, why the hell did Sanji have that dream!? With a sigh, Sanji runs his fingers through his hair.

"Stupid moss-head."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Note: Z-Zoro...Is A Damsel In Distress?! XD Poor Sanji..What An Odd Dream hahha To Be Continued


	4. Party Animal

Note: I Read Over My Work And I Still End Up Missing Some Mistakes haha orz This Time, I Dont Think There Are Misspellings. Hope You Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 4: Party Animal

That had to be the worst night of Sanji's life. How in the world could he be dreaming of saving the lovely Nami and then to have her turn into that annoying and self-centered idiot? It just didn't make any sense. What was he to do? He defiantly couldn't face Nami. It was a disgrace to her that he would even dream of replacing her with that moron. Maybe it was because he had to spend the day with him yesterday? Yeah, that had to be it. There was no other explanation.

With a sigh, and his new logic, Sanji throws the covers off of him and sits on the edge of his bed. He needed to wash his face, and wash away that crazy dream. Getting up, Sanji makes his way to the door of his dorm room only to get it almost slammed in his face.

"Oh dude I'm so sorry!"

Sanji glares up at the other man: his roommate. He was wearing some baggy pants, but not sagging like most of guys wear them, and a baggy t-shirt. He was also wearing a hat that was turned to the side. "Jesus, Kenji."

He laughs. "Sorry man." He walks into the room and searches through the mini fridge. "Shit was crazy last night; where were you?"

"I had to babysit."

"That blows. Dude I met this awesome dude at the party. Didn't even catch his name; bummer. But if he parties like he did I'll see him around."

"I see." Boy did he like to talk. What did Sanji care if all this stuff happened? He hoped his roommate would stop talking soon.

"Damn I've got such a hangover." He takes a swig of his water bottle. "Glad today's Sunday, right?!" He gives a big grin.

"Yea."

"Shit, I promised the guys I'd met up with them later." Kenji heads for the door. "You should come, Sanji. You need to loosen up some man."

"I'll pass." Sanji waves his hand.

"Well if you change your mind, give me a ring dude!" And with that, Kenji left.

The blonde waited a few seconds before walking out of the room to go to the bathroom on that floor.

When he came back to the room, he took his time in getting ready. What was he going to do today? His classes didn't start until tomorrow. He could call Nami and see how she was doing. Ah, no. Not that; not yet. Still too humiliating. He could see what Luffy was doing. Probably eating in the cafeteria. Shaking his head, the blonde finishes up getting ready and sits on the side of his bed. After picking up his cell-phone, he brings up Luffy's number and calls it. No to his surprise, the other boy doesn't pick up. Luffy usually isn't reliable when he's called or texted at. Only if Nami was here. Or even Usopp. Though, right now, he'd prefer Usopp since he wouldn't be able to face the love of his life anyway.

Sanji stands up and decides to roam the campus. Maybe he could even meet some nice girls to make him forget his horrible first day here.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Walking around the campus alone with no real purpose was making Sanji feel weird. Every couple he saw was making him depressed in wanting to see Nami. Every guy that had a scowl look on his face made him think of that idiot. He couldn't get away no matter how much he wanted to. Deciding to rest, the blonde sits on a nearby bench and lights a cigarette.

"Hey, you're not alone are you?"

Sanji looks up and takes his cigarette out of his mouth. Ah, what a beauty that was standing before him. "I am. Would you like to keep me company?"

She smiles and sits down. "No way. How could a guy like you be all alone?" She flips her long black hair over her shoulder. When she crosses her legs, it causes her short and tight skirt to rise up to a dangerous level.

Sanji smiles and nods his head. "Such a cruel world." He blows his smoke in an opposite direction. "What about yourself? A girl of your beauty shouldn't be walking alone. Anything could happen."

She leans back and closes her eyes. "I'm on my way to a gathering. My friends already left and so I'm alone." She looks at Sanji. "Are you one for gatherings?"

"Well, if I'm with you then how could I say no?"

"Then it's settled. You'll walk me." She stands up and smoothes out her tight clothes. "Like you said, anything can happen."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Going to a gathering when it's still daytime was weird to Sanji. Going to a gathering period was weird to Sanji. He wasn't one for parties; only the ones that would be with him and his crew. Sanji would always cook; Luffy would eat it all; Usopp would bring the booze; and Nami would always wear something that was daring. Every time he saw her, she was always in a new outfit. Her closet must be jammed with clothes from multiple stores. Thing is, Nami never bought expensive clothing; she knew where to shop and how to shop in order to get the best deals and to get clothes that looked like they were expensive. That was something that Sanji liked about her; she was clever and knew how to take care of herself.

Walking into this dorm that was having the party was no simple gathering, just as he thought. But he never knew that this party would be so big. It seemed like the party was separated in many different parts of the dorm. The lounge was full of people and pizza boxes stacked up on the tables. The hallways had people in them; the stairs had people making out on them; and some of the doors were closed with socks and signs on the door-knob.

Suddenly, Sanji felt like he was in a dirty place. But all these people seemed that they didn't mind that were pizza boxes and Chinese food cartons on the floor and people drinking all over the place. Does this mean that Kenji was right? Did Sanji need to loosen up?

The long-haired girl grabbed Sanji by the arm. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends." She drags him to the end of the hallway that they were in. Once she opens the door, Sanji could smell all the booze and pizza that was in the room. There were a group of people in the middle of the floor, sitting down. "Hey you guys! Look who I found: a hottie."

Some of the girls turned their heads and squealed. "Oh my God he's a total sweet hottie!" one of the girls said.

Sanji smiled and bowed. "It's so nice to meet you. My name is Sanji." As the girls introduced themselves, all Sanji could think about was all the junk food these people have eaten. They probably haven't had a proper meal since they've been here. He was glad that they were eating, but if they kept going at this rate, their energy would run out fast. But, he figured no one cared about that anyway.

"Come; sit!" One of the girls pulled Sanji down by the arm so that he sat on the floor in the jumble of people.

The blonde looked around the group and everyone seemed to be having a good time and they all had a cup in their hand. The typical red plastic cup that you see in all of the movies.

All of a sudden the group was cheering and raising their cups in the air.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked the girl that dragged him down.

She smiled really big. "We are about to play spin the bottle!"

Sanji blinked. Spin the bottle?! How old were these people?! What a ridiculous idea! It would be rude of him to leave, so he just concluded that if he stayed behind everyone, he wouldn't get caught up in this stupid mess. Looking around, a magazine catches his eye and he picks it up to flip through.

"Party animal! Party animal! Party animal!" The crowd yelled and yelled.

So loud. What is the deal with these people? Were they here for school or were they here to party all day and night?

"Sanji!"

Hm? The blonde looked up. Everyone was staring at him. Did he have something on him? Suddenly, he realized that everyone was in a different spot than before. They were all up against the wall or furniture in order to make a big and awkward circle. Oh God. He looked down and saw an empty bottle on the floor, facing him. No. No no no no no. Slowly, and cautiously, Sanji lifted his head and his blue eyes widened at the fact that he was staring straight into deep green eyes.

"Sanji and Zoro the party animal!"

"Wha…Wh-When…I.." Sanji couldn't find any words as the crowd started to push Sanji up and toward Zoro before shoving them both near a closet. "What the hell is going on?!"

A girl next to him giggled. "Seven minutes in Heaven, silly."

Sanji tried to get away but there were too many hands grabbing and pulling him. "This…No! We're both guys!"

The crowd didn't seem to care. How drunk were they all?!

The blonde looked at Zoro who was also being shoved; however, he was having a completely different reaction than Sanji was. He was calm, and collected; none of this seemed to be bothering him. Soon, Sanji could smell a lot of alcohol on Zoro and concluded that he was just as drunk as the rest of them and couldn't grasp what was going on!

Soon, the crowd shoves them both in the dark closet and before Sanji can turn around the door is slammed in his face with something stopping the door from opening. This is bad. So, so bad.

There were a few seconds of silence between the two before Sanji could hear the other man moving around. It was too dark; he couldn't see anything. He prayed that the idiot wasn't getting closer to him. He couldn't even tell how big the closet was. Sanji felt like Zoro was near, very near. Before he knew it the silence was broken and he didn't know what to do with himself when he heard the other man speak.

"So, what do we do now?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Note: Oh My, Some Contact Perhaps? Zoro, What Are You Thinking Of Doing? To Be Continued


	5. Seven Minutes In Hell

Note: I Was Thinking About How I Would Do This Chapter..And I'm Happy With The Way It Turned Out haha Hope You Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 5: Seven Minutes In Hell

What do we do? What do we do?! What the hell was that supposed to mean? Isn't it obvious? "We do nothing." Sanji crosses his arms over his chest.

The other man doesn't say anything and Sanji assumes that he agreed with the idea.

Again, they sit in silence.

This was so awkward. What was Sanji to do? Does he say something? Should he start a conversation? Or do they sit in silence like this? What was he even supposed to say? They haven't really had a _real_ conversation with each other for awhile. The blonde quietly chuckled to himself at the thought. And now here they were, sitting in a dark closet; one drunk and one sober. While everyone outside is waiting for something to happen. Before he knew it, Sanji started to chuckle louder.

"What's so funny?"

The other man manages to stop. "Sorry. I was just thinking about the past and how ridiculous this situation is that we are in."

"It's funny?"

"Well yeah. Do you even know what is going on?" Sanji crosses his arms over his chest again.

"Does it matter?"

"What?" What was that supposed to mean? Man, was he drunk.

There was no answer and Sanji sighs from the lack of communication.

Suddenly, Sanji could hear a rustle at the other side of the closet. What was the idiot doing now? Probably trying to lie down to sleep. That idiot _always_ sleeps. Looking at the door, waiting for the time to be up, Sanji could feel something rub against his leg. Something like another leg. Quickly, the blonde brings his legs closer to his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" He scowls.

The only answer from the other man was more rustling and moving around. It sounded like he was standing, and stumbling around.

Sanji suddenly heard something hit against the wall above his head. With a slight jerk from the surprise, Sanji looks up, and due to spending some time in the dark, he could faintly make out the other man's outline. He could see that he was standing in front of him and that his hands were firmly against the wall, which is what the noise was. The blonde could start to see a more defined outline of the other man with him. He could see that his chest was rising and falling with each breath that he took. He could see the outline of those toned arms of his. Wait. Toned arms? What did that matter? Sanji shakes his head before hearing something above him. Looking up, he sees that Zoro's hands are slowly sliding down the wall, along with the rest of his body. "Ah, wait you idiot..." Before Sanji could even think of what to say next, Zoro losses his grip completely and falls on top of him. "Gah! Get off of me you moron!" Sanji tries to pull the other man off of him.

Zoro mumbles something.

"What?" Sanji stops, wondering if the other man was in pain.

"What does it matter?"

Sanji groans in frustration. "Would you get off of me?! And why do you keep saying that?" He grabs at the other man, trying to push him off. Man, it's like he's not even trying and he's just letting his weight crush him! Grabbing Zoro's arm, Sanji stops for a second. They say, when you lose one sense, all your other ones are increased. To Sanji, he can see that now. Or rather, he could feel it; he could feel Zoro's arm. It was so toned, just like it looked a moment ago. God, how much does he work out? He always pushes himself to the limit. In fact, the blonde didn't think that he has been so close to the other man, and enough to feel his arm like this. Shaking his head of the thoughts again, he decides it would be best to try to stand up and roll the other man off of him as he does so. Planting his feet on the floor, Sanji grabs the other man's shoulders and tries to stand up.

Of course, now, Zoro tries to move as well and this causes Sanji to fall backwards onto his back….with the idiot on top of him.

"Ow, ow, ow. You jerk! Why did you move?! Why didn't you move before?"

No answer.

The blonde frowns. "Are you even listening?"

"It doesn't matter."

Sanji growls. "Look, I'm tired of your philosophical bullshit or whatever you're trying to do." He wasn't sure, but it felt like the other man slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Damn idiot." Sanji tried to get up, in an attempt to push the man off of him, but all that did was make their bodies press into each other more(since Zoro wasn't making an attempt at all). Sanji let out the slightest noise at the feeling and just stayed in place, his elbows sitting him up, frozen. He felt weird. Very weird. What was that he felt? And why couldn't this idiot make any attempt to get off of him? Too many things were going through Sanji's mind….and his body.

Then, Zoro decides to move and rest his elbows on the floor so that he was propped up and facing the other man.

What was this? This feeling? It was happening again. Why was he staring at him? Why did he decide to move now of all times? Why did it feel like his heart was doing a dance inside his chest? Was it because he has never been this close to another man before?

As Zoro looked at Sanji, the blonde could see some features of his face. His eyes seemed to be looking_ right_ at him; right _into_ him. How was that even possible? He was probably so drunk that he didn't even know what he was looking at. Oh God. What if he thought Sanji was a girl? Suddenly, Sanji wanted to get out of this situation fast. He didn't like the look that the idiot was giving him. He feared the worst might happen.

"Hey. I need you to get off of me. This isn't some fantasy." He tries to push him off again. Dammit why was he so hard to get off of him?

Zoro plants his head on Sanji's chest as he allows his body to just fall on the blonde.

"H-Hey!" Sanji starts to squirm.

Zoro seems to ignore him as he starts to sit himself up again. As he does this, he slides himself down Sanji's body in a sluggish and lazy way. As he does this, he makes a little noise.

This causes Sanji to tense up and breathe harder. Why was he breathing harder? It didn't make sense to him. Why did it feel like every muscle was tensed? Why did it feel like his sense if touch was a hundred times more sensitive? Why did he feel like he needed to open his mouth and say something?

Zoro's head slid down more and more in a slow fashion which caused Sanji to breathe in sharply. He prayed that the idiot couldn't hear him, or that he could feel his body. Suddenly, the closet was getting hotter.

Right when Zoro's head reached the blonde's hip-line, he used his hands to sit up and move backwards to sit on the opposite end of the closet.

Sanji also sat up in confusion. Confusion of everything that just happened. As he opened his mouth, Zoro speaks.

"It doesn't matter."

Before anyone could say anything else, to door swings open to reveal the long-haired beauty that took him to this place. "Hey. How long have you guys been in here?"

How long _had_ they been in here? Seven minutes? It felt like way longer. Though, everything also felt like it was in slow motion….but it also felt like everything was sped up. Nothing was making sense anymore. What was up and what was down? What was right and what was wrong?

The girl looked over at Zoro which mad Sanji look at him too. The smug bastard was yawning like nothing had happened! Did he not care? Was it only Sanji that was having weird feelings and thoughts? Wait. "Why is it so quiet?"

She flipped her hair. "Everyone is gone."

"What?!" Sanji quickly stood up. "What do you mean?!"

"Well, I left to the lounge before they spun the bottle. When I came back, no one was here. But I thought it was odd that the door was blocked and plus, I heard something."

Sanji could feel his whole body heat up. He hoped that she didn't mean him.

Zoro stands up and walks past the both of them to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sanji asks.

"Tired. Need sleep." And with that, he left.

Stupid idiot! Sanji grinded his teeth before looking at the girl. "Thanks so much!..."

"Karin." She holds out her hand.

The blonde smiles. "Thanks a lot, Karin."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sanji opens the door to his dorm room. Hm. No roommate. Maybe he would hardly see him throughout this whole semester. Not that that bothered him. It'd be nice to have the room to himself and for it to be quiet. Placing his phone on the bed, he also sits on the edge. Sighing, the blonde places his face in his hands. What was he to do? What was going on? How drunk was that idiot? Did he know what was going on? Did he even care? Why did this have to happen to him? Why him of all people? With another sigh, he hears his cell-phone go off. "Hey Luffy."

"Sanji! What's up?! What did you do today? I called you!"

"You did?"

"Yeah like half an hour ago!"

Half an hour ago he was….Sanji quickly heats up thinking about the situation.

"What was that?"

"Um. Nothing. Sorry I didn't answer."

"That's fine! We can hang tomorrow!"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'm done with my classes around 3."

"I don't know when I'm done; I'll just call you."

"Ok."

"See ya!"

"See ya." Hanging up, Sanji falls back onto his bed. What was he to do? Why were these questions still running through his mind? How was he ever to face Zoro again? He was sure he would see him at least now and then. Was he just supposed to act like nothing bothered him. Wait. Nothing did bother him. It was all just some crazy gag at a party. The idiot was too drunk to know what was really going on. Otherwise, he would have jumped off of Sanji the moment he knew he was on him. The moss-head was not one for contact of any kind. Rolling over to his side, Sanji closes his eyes. "That was seven minutes in Hell."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Note: Zoro, What Was your Secret Message About? How Many Of You Were Hoping For Some XXX? lol Dont Worry It'll Happen haha First We Need Some Awkwardness Between The Two. That's Always Fun! To Be Continued


	6. The Leader

Note: Next Week I Wont Be With My Computer For 4 Days ;_; Well, Hope You Enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 6: The Leader

Sanji's first day of classes went well. He only had two classes: Art and Restaurant 101. It sucks that he has to take these basic classes, but, anything that will help him for his dream. To be an amazing chef. It was all he ever really wanted. He loves to make new and unique creations; to see people's faces light up to the creations that he had so much enjoyment in making. One day, when he was an amazing chef, he would make a fantastic meal for his darling Nami and watch her lovely face light up in a wonderful and sexy way. Oh he can't wait for that day. Maybe he'll text her. He could do that. It's been enough time; he could at least text her.

Pulling out his phone, Sanji brings up Nami's number and sends his simple message of: "Hey Nami how's it going?" Sighing, the blonde puts his phone back into his pocket before it rings. It was a next message from Cassie. It was a reminder that they had a meeting today. Oh that's right. They did. Sanji replies to her before he calls Luffy.

"Hey Sanji!"

"We have a meeting today."

"Yeah she texted me. Wanna hang out before we head over there? There's this place she showed me that has this amazing ice-cream!"

Wow, Luffy wants to eat something that isn't meat? "Sure; where do you wanna meet?"

"Mmm…Just in front of our dorm."

"Alright see you then."

"Bye!"

Hanging up, Sanji puts his hands in his pockets and starts to head for the dorm. It was nice that he had someone he knew here. Though, he did admit, he wished the whole gang was together again. Especially Nami. Oh how he missed her.

As soon as he reached the front of his dorm, Luffy comes out of nowhere and tackles Sanji in a hug. "Sannjiii!"

The blonde laughs. "Hey Luffy."

The black-haired boy starts to walk away. "C'mon! We gotta go get that ice-cream!"

Sanji follows his friend and hears his phone go off. Looking, he sees that it's Nami with a response: "Hey Sanji how is evrythng? Im fine I met some cool ppl and we hve been hangng out hows skool ovr thre? Hws luffy and usopp hvnt hrd from him in awhile"

Wow Nami has never sent such a long message in one text. Texting her back, he continues to walk as his face is glued to his phone. As soon as he sends the message he walks right into Luffy's backside.

As Luffy looks back at Sanji he grins. "We're here!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Is that even any good?"

"Are you kidding?! It's amazing!" Luffy raises an arm up as he walks into the Student Council room.

Sanji shakes his head before he stops frozen at the doorway. Oh no.

Cassie stands up from the table that is set in the middle of the room. "Hello Sanji..Luffy." She nods her head.

Luffy rushes over to their female teammate. "You have to try this ice-cream! It's amazing!" he shoves it in her face.

"O-Oh okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't care; I don't think you're gross or anything."

Cassie giggles and takes a lick. "It…tastes…like meat." Her face goes blank.

"Yeah I know! Every week you get to put a suggested flavor into this box and they pick by random and mine got picked! Isn't that wonderful?!"

Cassie grabs her water bottle and takes a big drink. "I…wonder how long it took to make that flavor."

"Who cares as long as I get it!" He tilts his head. "Do you not like it?"

"It's just not my type. But I'm glad you enjoy it." She smiles.

Throughout this conversation between the two, there has been a frozen blonde at the classroom's doorway. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before. He just assumed that he would have little difficulty. That it wouldn't be an issue. But this was a huge issue. Why hadn't he thought of this? Why had it slipped his mind? What was he to do? What was he to say? How was he supposed to handle this? He thought he was going to have to see little of him. But he forgot.

"Hey. "

He was in the club as well.

Turning his head, Sanji sees Zoro.

"Can I get in?"

Without a word, Sanji moves to the side as Zoro steps in the room.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy waves. "What's up?! Why are you all sweaty?"

The green-haired man tosses his stuff on the floor next to the chair that he sits in. "I was out jogging."

Cassie chimes in. "Oh are in track?"

"Hm? No."

Luffy finishes the last bit of his ice-cream cone. "Nah he just _always_ works out. I guess it's his hobby or something."

Zoro looks at him. "Like your hobby is to eat meat."

Luffy wags his finger. "Best hobby _ever_!"

"Excuse me."

Cassie stands up. "Ken!"

At the doorway, Sanji turns and stands back as a man with red hair tied back and freckles enters the room. "What's up with you man? Sit down."

Luffy waves his hand. "Yeah Sanji; sit down."

As the blonde slowly walks to an empty chair, Ken walks over to the front of the room.

"Hey yall. I'm Ken. You're leader."

"HI!" Luffy waves enthusiastically.

Ken nods with a smile. "Small group. Usually how it is. So, let's hear some names."

"Luffy!"

"Zoro."

…Sanji."

"Cool. Hey sorry I wasn't here the first day. I had some stuff to take care of. I'm sure that Cassie treated you all well."

Luffy nods his head with a grin.

"I hate to get straight to business, but, I think we should start thinking of a plan."

"A plan for what?" Luffy sways back and forth in his chair.

"For the festival! Near the beginning of the year every club holds a certain theme in their respected classrooms while other things go on outside the school." Ken walks to the window. "Last year, the track team won. We need to figure out how to attract people and what to do. So, I need you all to think of some sort of theme that will bring us to victory."

Luffy raises his hand. "What do you win?"

Zoro grunts. "What does that matter to you?"

Ken smiles. "The winning team gets a chunk of money to the club. And with the money, we can get…better food!" The leader puts his hands on his hips and laughs.

Cassie smiles. "He's not kidding. Ken loves to eat."

"Alright!" Luffy jumps up and down in his seat. "I'm totally in! I want meat!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Ken points to Luffy. "I like this guy."

Zoro shakes his head. "Great. Two meat eating maniacs."

"Everyone clear? Good." Ken sits down in a chair. "So, why don't you guys tell me about yourselves? How about you?" He points to Sanji.

The blonde is taken back a bit. "Oh…um, there's not much to say. I'm here to be a great chef."

"We know each other!" Luffy kicks his legs back and forth. "We knew each other in high school. Except Zoro wasn't around much. But it was nice when he was."

"What can I say?" Zoro yawns. "It just wasn't my thing."

As everyone continues to talk, Sanji is in his own little world. He doesn't know what to think or what to do. He couldn't talk anymore because he would wonder what Zoro was thinking. And if he was thinking, then he would wonder if Zoro could tell that he was thinking about something. Maybe he would be lucky and it would turn out that the idiot was so drunk that he doesn't remember what happened between them. It would just have to be his own dark secret. One that he would take to the grave.

"Hey."

Sanji snaps out of his thoughts and sees that he is alone in the room with Zoro who is drinking a soda.

"Why are you spacing out so much?"

The blonde shakes his head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking of something."

The other man finishes his drink and tosses the can in the recycling bin. "If you say so. Ugh. I don't really remember what happened yesterday. Guess I bit off more than I could chew with those drinks."

Sanji froze. "Y..Yesterday?"

"I woke up today with a horrible headache. I don't remember what the hell happened. Were we together?"

"N-Not that I can remember." He shakes his head.

"Okay. Guess it's not really important. If I did something really stupid, I guess I'll hear about it eventually."

"Y..Yeah." Trying to change the subject, the blonde says "Where did everyone go?"

"Back home. While you were spacing out."

"Ah. Why didn't you go?"

Zoro shrugs his shoulders. "Wanted to make sure you weren't freaked out when you came back down to Earth."

Oh no. What was this weird feeling that Sanji was feelings again? Maybe it was because the moss-head said something that was some-what nice. That wasn't something that the blonde was used to. "Oh, I see."

Zoro stands up. "Well, see ya later."

"Yeah..Later."

Once Zoro leaves, Sanji rests his head on his hand and sighs. So he doesn't remember. It's better this way. Now all he had to do was to forget about it, just as the idiot had. If he did that, then there would be no awkward moments and he can get through however long it took for Zoro to quit. He figured it would be soon since now they were given a task. If Zoro didn't like school then why would he continue with this? He didn't even know why the idiot even started. Sighing again, Sanji looks out the window. What kind of theme could they do? The blonde perks up as he sees Zoro walking across the field. He knew what would be perfect for that idiot.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Note: Hohoho What's Sanji Up To? To be Continued


	7. For Better Or Worse

Note: Hey Yall! Sorry For The Wait TTATT I Do Have A Life Outside Of FanFiction Even If It Is A Small One XD I Also Had Trouble Figuring Out How I Was Going To Start Out This Chapter OTL Hope You Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 7: For Better Or Worse

Sanji kind of felt link a genius with his plan for the theme for the festival. It would fit perfectly. However, he didn't know how everyone else would feel with it at first. But he knew that once he brought up the idea that he had for Zoro, it would send everyone into complete agreement. Though, he figured that Luffy would be on-board with whatever was presented to them; he is usually up for anything.

Today had been a long day. In one of his cooking classes, that's early in the morning, a classmate cut his finger pretty badly with a knife. It made some of the other classmates squeal in disgust. It didn't bother Sanji however; blood never really did bother him. The guy was kind of a class clown, but in moderation. He just laughed and grabbed a washcloth to stop the bleeding, which upset the other classmates and refused to ever use that cloth for themselves.

The blonde opens his door to his room and sees his roommate reaching for something under his bed: his shoes. He sets them aside and looks up at the blonde. "Hey man!"

Sanji nods. "Hey."

Kenji smiles. "How was class? Cooking, right?"

Sanji opens the mini fridge to take out a bottle of water. "There was blood loss."

"Wasn't you was it?"

He looks at Kenji. "No."

"Oh good!" He laughs. "You seem too smart for that."

Smart? The blonde clears his throat. "Thanks, I guess." He sits on his bed. "Where are you going?"

"Hm?" the roommate starts to put on his shoes. "Oh, I'm going to go workout some with the guys." He looks at the blonde. "You should come sometime. You know, when you don't have a meeting or other plans."

"Maybe."

"Just a thought." He stands up to get himself a water bottle before he puts it in the pocket of his shorts. "You have one today, right?"

"A meeting? Yeah. We are going to talk about what we should do for the festival."

"Oh! I love the festival! It's always a blast. Last year the track team blew the roof off."

"What did they do?"

Kenji leaned in, as if this was going to be a big secret or revolution. "Get this. They recreated scenes from popular movies that were shown that year. They were in costumes and everything. Totally took everyone by surprise. Whoever dropped by they would pull them into the scene and it would just go crazy." He laughed some.

Sanji placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm I see."

"What do you guys plan on doing?"

"We haven't decided yet. That's what today is about: to discuss our ideas."

Kenji starts to head for the door. "Well, I hope you guys do something cool. I don't really want to see the track team win twice in a row. I want you to win."

"Hm?" Sanji looks up at the other man.

"See ya~!" he closes the door.

Win? The blonde thought that was possible. His idea was better than recreating scenes from movies. The blonde nods with confidence and decides to head for the door to leave his dorm.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When outside, Sanji takes in a deep breath. Time to head for the room. Walking down the stairs, something catches the corner of his eye.

"Hey." Zoro stands up from leaning against the railing.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" The blonde shoves his hands in his pockets and continues walking.

Following, Zoro puts his hands in his pockets as well. "I thought that we could walk together."

"So you wait outside like a creepy stalker?"

"I don't know what room number you are."

"You could've just called."

"Oh."

Sanji grinds his teeth. What an idiot. "Are you _that_ stupid, moss-brain?"

"Maybe."

Sanji groans in frustration. He had to admit, though, it was a lot easier to talk to the other man since he now knows that he doesn't remember what happened between them. It's like it never happened. Now all Sanji had to do was to forget about it himself. "All you want is to hear my idea, isn't it?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. Just wanted to walk with you. That so wrong?"

Sanji sighs. "No.." What was the idiot getting at? There had to be something up his sleeve.

The walk to their club's room was a little awkward at first but then it turned into a decent conversation about the gang and what they did the many days that Zoro skipped school. Before Sanji knew it, he was talking a lot and it seemed to be non-stop. He even started to talk about Nami and when he talks about Nami, there is no stopping him. Zoro listened the whole time without any interruptions. He nodded and made comments and asked questions when appropriate. Before Sanji knew it, they were at the club, where Cassie and Luffy were already sitting and talking with each other.

Luffy waves at them. "Heyy!"

Soon after, Ken walks in and everyone sits down. "Hey yall. Did everyone come up with an idea for the festival?"

Luffy quickly raises his hand. "I do I do I do!"

Ken points to the energetic boy. "Yup."

"Pirates!"

"Pirates?" Cassie blinks.

"Yeah! We could all dress up as pirates and do fun adventures and stuff and steal a damsel in distress!"

"I like your creativity but the damsel in distress thing would.._probably_ cause a commotion." The leader chuckles.

Cassie chimes in. "I'm not sure pirates is a well-liked theme among most of the students."

"Good point." Ken leans back in his chair. "We need something that is universal; that will catch the attention of most of the students, if not all."

Luffy pouts his lips as Zoro ruffles the black-haired boy's hair. "Hey, least you got something. And it wasn't about meat. That's shocking."

Sanji's eyes widened a bit at the sight of Zoro touching Luffy in such a way. When did he get so touchy and..nice?

The leader looked at Cassie. "What do you have my dear?"

She fidgets. "U-Um, well, I was thinking about some sort of play or skit to attracted attention, but I don't know of what."

Ken nods. "Sounds good."

"So, how about you?"

"Hm?" Zoro thinks for a second. "I have nothing."

….

The blonde sighs before Zoro glares at him. "Well, if you've got something so great why don't you share?"

Sanji glares back. "Well, I was thinking that we do a haunted house?"

"Haunted house?" Ken asks.

"Yea, I thought it would fit him perfectly." He points a thumb at Zoro. "Since he has a gloomy and blank face a lot. Put him in some creepy make-up and you've got yourself a monster."

The leader laughs some. "Seems you've thought this one through. Wait!"

Everyone jumps in their seats.

"I've got it! Not that anyone's ideas were bad,"

"Except Luffy's." Zoro comments as Luffy pouts.

"but I've just thought of something that would attract both males and females. Something that is universal and popular. Something that will get everyone riled up."

"What is it Ken?" Cassie eagerly asks and leans in with Luffy and Sanji.

Ken puts his hand to his chin and gives a suspicious laugh. "A host club."

"A host club?" Luffy asks confused.

"Are you insane?" Sanji raises an eyebrow.

"No, no. It's perfect. You guys are good looking and I bet there are girls that are interested in you tall. And we can have Cassie dress up with a volunteer so she isn't alone to help attract the males."

"W-Wait!" Cassie protests and shakes her head. "I don't agree to this!"

He continues. "I know a lovely little lady in fashion who will help us to create the designs and uniforms. We should also start thinking about what kinds of activities we will do. Like should we serve food and drinks? Only be a listening group? Entertainment? It will be EPIC!" Ken throws his arms in the air while laughing.

Cassie trembles in nervousness. "Hes..gone insane….insane."

Luffy pats her on the back. "You'll be fine! I wanna handle the food!"

Zoro raises an eyebrow. "Not alone you're not. All that will be on the menu is meat."

"Aww."

"Good point." Ken points to Sanji. "Team up with Sanji, since he is going to be a cook and all. Only makes sense. You guys take care of the menu. Zoro and Cassie, you two take care of entertainment. And I'll talk to the fashion girl to see how much she can help us."

Everyone nods, with Cassie in less enthusiasm.

"This is gonna be awesome! I'm already pumped!" Luffy jumps up and down in his chair.

As the group continues to talk about their new adventure, Sanji stares off into the distance for a bit before catching eyes with Zoro. Shocked, the blonde's eyes widen a bit. Zoro grins at him and gives a thumbs up.

Much to his surprise, that gave Sanji some relief, and it made him feel welcomed and..happy. Maybe it was the environment they were in, maybe it was the way Zoro was acting, maybe it was just a stroke of coincidences, but to Sanji, it felt like things were changing. Changing for the better.

""""""""""""""""""

Note: For The Better Of Course! Sanji And Zoro And Luffy In Suits? Sounds Amazing X3 lol To Be Continued


	8. The Festival Surprise

Note: Hey Yall! There's A Special Ingredient In This Chapter: A Surprise hahaha I Had Fun With This Chapter; Hope You Do Too! Hope You Enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 8: The Festival Surprise

Time went by in a flash and the time has come for the festival. It was Saturday and the event would last until 12 AM. All of the events had to be family-friendly since students were allowed to bring guests and so families were allowed. Outside of the school in the front were some informational booths that had a map of the school and a list of what groups were holding what activities and where. Outside of the school in the back were food and drink booths, along with some activities to do that were more for outdoors; for the more athletic people.

Inside, there were many different themes going on. Everything from Candyland, to Alice in Wonderland, to everything else. The track team decided to do the same thing that they did last year, and it turned into a big hit again. However, things did take an unexpected turn. A turn for the worst, according to Sanji. He was completely shocked to see how many people were in the room and how many people wanted to come into the room. They even had to put time limits on people! The room was crammed with mostly girls but there were a decent amount of guys.

"Ack!" the blonde jolts up and shivers. That's the fourth hand to graze his butt and he's starting to think that they aren't accidents anymore. This whole atmosphere was making him very uncomfortable. Random girls that he had never met were coming up to him and giggling and clinging onto him as if they've known each other for years. And his suit wasn't making the situation any better. With that and all of the people in the room, things just kept getting hotter. He did have to admit, though, he liked how he looked in his black vest and blue long-sleeve shirt.

Once the blonde finally got a break from the girls, he feels a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turns around.

"Hey, Sanji."

"Hey Karin." It was shocking for him to find out that the fashion student that Ken was taking about was Karin, the girl who saved him. Though, he wasn't shocked to find out that she was a fashion student. Every time he's seen her she is in the best looking clothes. And that shows tonight. She was wearing a lovely short black dress with dark grey tights and wonderful diamond jewelry. "Great work on the place. You really know what you're doing."

She smiles and flips her black hair. "Thanks. It seems like you're bringing in the customers, huh?"

"What? No way it's defiantly you and Cassie. Those guys are practically drooling over you two." The blonde looks over at Cassie who is trying to fend herself off of the boys while Ken keeps an eye on her from nearby.

"Nah, there are more girls here. Well, actually, I think Zoro is bringing the _most_ of our customers."

Really? He hadn't really seen much of Zoro today. Everything was happening so fast and of course, the idiot came late. And she was right. Things really started picking up when he came. Looking over, the blonde is shocked at what he sees.

Zoro, in his black suit jacket and red long sleeve shirt was….smiling! Actually smiling! All of the girls were throwing themselves at him and he didn't even care. Sanji almost thought that he was drunk; how else could he be acting so friendly and uncaring of the situation? It just didn't make any sense. In high school, when girls would ask him out he would crudely say no and make them cry. He didn't like any physical contact, unless he knew you well. This is insane; what was going on? And then it hit him. Maybe, Zoro is different now that it's college. Maybe he is looking for a relationship. Or, rather many flings the way this night is going. Maybe that's why he goes to parties and drinks; to have one-night stands. Sanji suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. He hadn't eaten much today and it was pretty late; nearing the end of the festival. When had it gotten so late? It was hours ago when he looked over at Zoro. Has he been so fixated on the situation that he hasn't really been paying attention to anything else?

"Only five more minutes!" Ken could be heard on the other side of the room.

The blonde sighs as people start to leave the room, and he could finally breathe; and more importantly, get something to eat. He walks over to one of the tables of food they had out. Of course, there wasn't much left. He needed something healthy though, so he was glad that it's what was mostly left. Sanji makes himself a plate of different fruits and crackers and cheese before walking over to the window to eat.

Luffy runs into the room wearing a white button up short-sleeve shirt and black pants. "Sanji!"

Luffy. Sanji had completely forgotten about him. Was he here the whole time? He had to be. How come he hadn't noticed him all night? Was Zoro's behavior eating at him? He shakes his head. "Hey…"

The black-haired boy points at him. "You're not trying to get out of cleaning are you?!"

"No, I just really need to eat something. I don't really feel good."

"Oh..Sorry man."

"No problem. I promise to help as soon as I get some food in me."

"If you're not feeling well, then I have a simple task for you."

The blonde looks to see Ken. "What?"

"We need another cooler to keep these fruits and other stuff fresh. While we clean up here, I need you to go to other clubs to see if they have an extra cooler to spare."

"Alright." Taking his plate of food with him, Sanji nibbles on a cracker with cheese, so preoccupied that the doest notice green eyes staring at the back of his head.

"Hey Zoro, I did good right?!" Luffy tugs on the other man's arm.

"Yea, your wild stories of pirates seemed to charm the girls." He shrugs, not understanding.

"It must be his looks." Ken chimes in.

Now Luffy shrugs his shoulders, not understanding.

Cassie walks up to them, staggering. "Can I _please_ change? I feel so awkward." She squirms in her maid dress.

"No, no." Ken shakes his head. "We have to clean up this mess, and you're wearing the perfect outfit for it." He claps his hands twice. "Chop chop people! Get to work!"

"Yes, leader." They all say together.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sanji sighs as he nibbles and looks for clubs with people still in their rooms. He's asked multiple with no luck. Some seemed to be upset at him, he guesses because of how popular they were that night. And some congratulated him. Either way, he didn't care; he just wanted to find a cooler. He stops in front of the track room and knocks on the doorframe.

A boy looks up from picking up trash off the floor. "Yes?"

"Hey, I'm from the Student Council; do you guys happen to have an extra cooler for us to borrow? We have some fruits that need it."

"Oh, yeah." He points. "It's over there, empty besides the ice."

"Thanks." As he starts to walk over, his path is blocked.

"No! You can't have it!" The other boy huffs out an angry breathe.

"You idiot…." The guy cleaning the floor walks over and smacks the shorter boy against the head. "Just let him, okay? Quit being jealous because we were outshined by them. Geez." He shakes his head.

The other boy pouts and steps aside, crossing him arms.

"Um…"

"Go ahead." The cleaner nods.

Cautiously, Sanji walks over to the cooler and pulls the handle up and out so that he could roll the cooler on the floor. "Thank you for this. I'm sure we won't have it long; we have some heavy eaters."

"No problem." The cleaner smiles. "Hey and congratulations on winning; I'm sure you guys did."

"Oh, thanks." The blonde nods. As he's about to leave, a girl bumps into him at the doorway.

She gasps as she looks up and widened her eyes. "You!"

"Me?" Confused, Sanji stepped back.

"You were in that host club!" She squealed. "Oh my God you guys were totally awesome!" Suddenly, she hugs him.

"Ah!" Sanji lifts his arm to make sure his plate of food doesn't drop.

"Hey, hey." She lets go.

The blonde remembers her coming to their event, but she was never with him, she was with…

"Is Zoro, free?"

…that idiot.

The girl fidgets. "You know. I mean, is he single?

"I don't think he is." What?

"Oh, well, if he ever is, come by and tell me okay?" She skips into the track room.

Sanji leaves without saying anything and makes it halfway down the hall before stopping. Raising a hand to his face he becomes disgusted with himself. How could he decide Zoro's fate like that? He could have been happy with that girl. And yet, he can't bring himself to go back and make things right. What an ugly thing he was.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Zoroooo! Let me sit on your shoulders!" Luffy tries to climb onto Zoro.

"No, get off." The green-haired man shoves Luffy off.

"But, how else am I going to get the decorations down?"

"Just, let me do it." Zoro grabs a nearby chair and drags it across the room, letting it scrap across the floor.

Ken sighs as he ties a trash bag. "How could such an athletic person be so lazy?" He looks around the room. "Well, looks like all we need to do is take down the few decorations left. You think you can handle that, Zoro?"

"Yea." he snorts.

"Good. Oh, Sanji you're back."

"Sanji~!" Luffy runs to the blonde. "Did you bring back any food?

The blonde looks at his empty plate. "No, sorry."

"Awww."

Ken laughs. "You guys can leave if you want. We're done here."

"Yayy! See you tomorrow I gotta eat!" Luffy dashes out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

As Sanji puts his plate in the trash he looks around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, I let the girls go. They were totally tired and Cassie just couldn't wait to get out of her outfit." He chuckles.

"Oh."

"You look pretty tired yourself." Ken walks over to the doorway. "Get some sleep alright? Later!" With a wave, he was gone.

Sighing, Sanji leans against the window.

"Something wrong?"

"What the hell?!" Sanji jumps, startled. Looking at the other end of the room, Zoro was taking down decorations, standing on a chair. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You're the one who came in here. I was already here."

….

As Sanji opens his mouth to say something, he was cut off.

"Oh here it is!" Two girls prance into the room in skimpy outfits.

"There!" One of them points to Zoro. "There he is!" They squeal.

Taking down the last of the decorations, Zoro steps down from the chair. "Can I help you?"

The girls walk over to Zoro and start introducing themselves and being very, flirtatious, according to Sanji. From where he was standing he couldn't really hear what they were talking about. It only made him think of what he said to the track girl. Looking back up at them, Sanji's eyes widen at the sight of one of the girls getting close and placing her hand on Zoro's chest. The pain in Sanji's stomach comes back as he clenches his fists. His whole body tenses up and it causes him to accidently move the chair that his foot was resting on, causing the room to be quiet and the girls to back away. They say their goodbyes and Zoro gathers the decorations and throws them into an open trash bag.

The blonde keeps his head and gaze down, hearing footsteps coming closer. He decides that he has to tell Zoro that the track girl was interested in him. Who was he to interfere with the idiot's love life? He could see whoever he wanted; what did he care? As he lifts his head he stammers "Z-Zoro-" but he was cut short by the look Zoro was giving him.

"Are you jealous?"

"W-What?! That's crazy…."

Zoro places his hand on the window's bottom edge, his arm near Sanji's arm, and his body leaning in closer. "That's good."

"What is your problem? Stop standing so close to me! You're making me nervous…."

Zoro leans in dangerously close. "It doesn't matter."

Before anyone else could say or do anything, lips touched.

It only lasted a couple seconds, but enough to rattle them both.

As Zoro leans back to break the kiss, he stumbles a little before he stomach growls.

Sanji just stares at him, still in complete shock. "H-Hey…."

"I….haven't eaten all day." And with that, Zoro hits the floor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Note: I, Personally, Love This Ending hahaha XD Anywho, Next Chapter Will Be A Fun One :3 To Be Continued


	9. Nurse Sanji

Note: Hey Yall! Oh My Another Chapter So Soon!? Haha Thanks For The Lovely Reviews; They Make Me Feel Special ;3; And They Keep Me Going :) Hope You Enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 9: Nurse Sanji

It was so hard to just sit there and do nothing. And it was even worse to sit there and be left with a million and twenty-two questions buzzing around in your head. The blonde sighs as he rests his face in his hands.

"Here."

Looking over, Sanji takes the cup of tea that was presented to him. Looking up, he thanks the woman in front of him. "Thank you, ma'am."

She smiles. "Oh no, dear. Don't call me that; it makes me feel old. Miss Robin is fine."

Sanji blinks. "Oh, okay…Miss Robin." It was going to take some time to get used to calling an older woman by her first name. Let alone, such an attractive woman.

Robin had beautiful black hair that fell gracefully onto her shoulders and to her shoulder blades. She also had beautiful dark blue eyes and curves in all of the right places. It was hard to believe that she was the university's nurse.

"He'll be fine."

Looking over, the blonde could see Miss Robin sitting in her chair, drinking a cup of coffee.

"He just needs to rest for now, and when he wakes up, he needs to eat. And I bet he'll be really hungry." She giggles.

Sanji just nods.

She gracefully places her cup down near her lap in her hands. "Look, it isn't as severe as you may think it is. Even though he fainted, he isn't in any serious harm. His body is fine; it's just really tired. He'll be fine, okay?" She smiles.

It was hard not to smile back. There was something about her that drew you in. Maybe it was her kind smile and eyes. Sanji nods and smiles back.

"You know, you've been here quit awhile. You sure you don't want to go get some rest? It's already the next day." She points at the window.

"I'm fine. I've been sleeping enough on and off here. Plus, that idiot has some explaining to do."

Robin holds up her hands in defense. "Alright. I won't get in-between what's going on. But it is nice that there isn't anyone in here. It's always like this after the festival. Everyone is in bed from drinking and having a good time." She smiles as she brings her cup close and drinks from it.

Sanji just nods again.

Robin opens her mouth to say something when she's cut off by a boy running into the room.

"Nurse Robin!"

"Yes?" She puts down her cup.

"We need your help! Our friend…we think he messed up his leg pretty badly."

"Right." Robin stands up. "I need you to look over him and other people that come in."

"Wait? Me?!" Sanji points to himself.

"Yes, just put on one of those scrubs over there, and there is the bathroom." She walks over to the doorway. "And if it's something major, the other nurse across the hall is available, so don't worry; only minor injuries will come in here." And with that, she was gone with the boy.

Gone to leave Sanji feeling dumbfounded. Looking over at a closed curtain, he walks up to it and opens it a little. Inside, was a sleeping moss-idiot. Sanji then walked over to where Miss Robin pointed to where the scrubs were. Opening the drawer he finds a lot of options…for a female. The least feminine one he could find was a purple one with no design. Sighing, he steps into the bathroom to change. As soon as he opens the door to come back out, a girl walks in slowly.

"Hello?" She hesitates.

"Hello. Miss Robin is out right now. Do you need anything?"

"Oh," she walks in more. "I just need to lie down. I think I ate some way over expired food; I'm just not feeling too well." She places her hand on her head.

"Alright, just lay down in one of those beds."

She does as she's told, slowly.

"Do you need any Tylenol?" Sanji felt weird, feeling like an authority figure.

She nods. "Yes please."

The blonde nods and searches through Miss Robin's drawers before he found what he was looking for. Opening a few cabinets, he also finds a plastic cup and walks into the bathroom to fill it with some water. Walking back over to her, he hands her what she needs. "Here you go."

"Thank you." After taking the medicine, she hands him back the empty cup and lies back down.

"Do you want the curtains closed?"

She nods without opening her eyes.

After closing the curtains, Sanji walks back over to the bed Zoro was sleeping in. The blonde sits back down and slouches his shoulders.

In the next fifteen minutes, Sanji looked through the room to find all of the supplies to make sure that he relatively knew where things were if someone else was to walk in needing some minor treatments.

Suddenly, the blonde could hear noises coming from Zoro's bed. He immediately set down whatever he was holding and walked over. Moving the curtains open, his blue eyes met with green ones. And for a split second, his heart stopped.

"Ugh..What time is it?" Zoro's eyes widened. "Pfft!"

Sanji hissed. "Shut up."

"Hey, Nurse Sanji."

"Shut up."

"I need food."

Glaring, Sanji remembered that there was microwavable food in one of the cabinets. He puts it in and waits for it to stop. Once done, he brings the food to his patient. "Here."

Zoro sits up and leans his back against a pillow that's against the bed-frame. "Nurse Sanji, I need you to cool it down for me."

"Idiot, I'm not doing that."

"But I'm really hungry now. Unless, you want me to pass out again."

"Jackass." Sanji holds the food to his mouth and blows on it. Noticing Zoro staring at him, he stops. "What? Stop being such a freak."

He takes the food. "You're the one in a purple shirt."

The blonde grinds his teeth. "It was the only option."

"Whatever you say." Zoro continues to eat.

As Sanji watches, he makes glances in other parts of the room as they sit in silence. The situation makes him think about what happened between them and he got shivers down his spine.

"Nurse Sanji I need water."

"Stop calling me that!" He quickly puts his hand over his mouth. "Quit being stupid, there's someone sleeping in here."

"Stop yelling then."

Mumbling under his breath, the blonde gets another paper cup and fills it with water. Coming back, Zoro raises an eyebrow.

"No, I want it on me."

"W-What?!" He says in a loud whisper.

"Wet towel, Nurse Sanji."

"Gosh, you're so annoying!" Coming back with the towel, the blonde hands it to him.

"No you need to do it I'm too weak."

"You weren't too weak to eat."

"Nurse Sanji, if you argue with me, there will be hell to pay."

Cautiously, the blonde places the wet towel on Zoro's forehead and his patient closes his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the sight; he looked so peaceful. His smile stopped when he noticed the other man moving.

Raising a hand to the towel to press down, Zoro groans. "Why am I in so much pain?"

"You fainted."

"What? And you didn't catch me!?"

"W-Well, I…You!"

"You jerk!"

"You're the jerk! What you did was so unfair."

"Falling down and having someone _not_ catch me is unfair?"

"No! You….You know..!"

"What the hell are you talking about _nurse Sanji_?"

"You k-k-k…." Suddenly, Sanji couldn't say anything; his throat was all choked up. Why couldn't he just say it? It was an accident anyway right? He was dizzy from starving himself and he must've just fallen into him. Now all he had to do was just to ask him.

Zoro smirks and wraps his arm around Sanji's neck and pulls him close to his face. "You mean, when I kissed you?"

Kissed!? He did it on purpose?! Sanji widens his eyes and opens his mouth to say something but his body fails him.

"And I'd do it again. So you better watch your back." Zoro licks his lips.

Sanji's whole body flares up in a blush. Why is he being so forward and..he didn't know what else to call it. The feel of Zoro's skin against his and the feel of his gaze on him was more than enough to keep his heart beating fast. He somehow knew that Zoro wasn't kidding he felt like another kiss was coming.

"Zorooooo!"

The green haired-man places his hand onto Sanji's chest and pushes the blonde onto the floor.

Luffy runs into the room. "Zoro! I heard you were sick! Oh Sanji, hi!"

The blonde quickly stands up and holds his hand to his injured back. "What the hell is your problem you moron!?"

Zoro raises an eyebrow. "Hm? Oh, sorry. I wasn't able to catch you. I'm sure you understand."

Sanji clenches his fist and grinds his teeth while a storm boils inside of him.

"Sanji," Luffy says. "why are you wearing that?"

"He's my nurse."

Luffy tilts his head. "Nurse?"

"Shut up!" Sanji starts shaking Zoro by his shirt.

Suddenly, soft movement could be heard. Everyone stopped and looked over to see the other patient in the room, out of her bed.

"Um, thank you for everything. I'm much better now." She nods and quickly leaves.

"Oh! Sanji was the nurse." Luffy states.

"No, he was _my_ nurse."

Sanji continues to shake him. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up!"

Luffy raises his hand. "I wanna play! Sanji, be my nurse."

"No, he can't. Only _he_ can give me sponge ba-"

Sanji blows up. "Shut up you stupid MOSS HEAD!"

Luffy shrugs his shoulders as the other boys wrestled and fought with each other as he found himself food to eat.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Note: Oh Zoro Why You Such A Tease? X3 Sanji May Be In For Some Unexpected Surprises..He's Been Warned..And You Have Too lol I Hope This Was Fun For You All orz To Be Continued


End file.
